An Alternate World
by Elaine Spencer
Summary: Roger accidentally gives Koudelka a potion to make her sleep herself into a parallel universe. Between a doting bishop and sequins, will she stay sane while Halley and Roger try to wake her up? Severe OOC warning. Revision in progress.
1. Chapter 1: Enter

A BRAND NEW note from the author: Okay, I'm working at a chapter a year. I apologize for the inconvenience. I had this drafted to chapter seven, but I lost the notebook I was writing everything in (this is why I have a computer, so it's alright if you laugh for now). Since I was thirteen at the start of this work, I will be revising the four chapters uploaded before continuing. I know this is meant to be severely OOC, which it will still be. However, I'm sure everyone wants to be a little less confused – I know I do, anyway, and I'm the freaking author. Well, here goes... Random childhood-induced story idea is a GO, and hopefully it will be finished before 2012 comes knocking. Thank you for taking the time to read this long ass author's note.

An Alternate World

Chapter 1: Enter

Koudelka yawned, having been blessed with a good night's sleep. She sat up, stretching as she stared at the crimson scenery shining through her window. Rubbing her eyes, she reached for the clothes that Roger set out for her, staring blankly at a skirt he had picked out. The garment in question was rather short, and she noted this with distaste – it seemed as though Roger refused to set out anything that was long enough to cover her underwear.

Mumbling to herself, she attempted to get her shirt on, to no avail. She had long accepted that she had very little clothing that fit her anymore; what used to fit properly was much too small, and the shirt in question ended right above her belly button.

She reached for a lamp, feeling around for the switch to turn it on. She found inventions like this rather odd, but it was convenient, and she had thanked Roger on occasion for this lamp. She stared blankly at the wall before finally getting out of bed and walking around the room, looking for clothes that would actually fit.

Moving to the closet, her eyes fell on a pair of pants that she was certain would fit her perfectly. She grabbed them, placing the pants around her neck as the stumbled around in search of a shirt. She grabbed a black shirt, one that belonged to Halley.

Sitting down on the bed, she stripped off the shirt she had on, placing it in a bag full of clothes that either didn't fit or, more often than not, were very gaudy, and she refused to wear. She pulled Halley's shirt over her head, fumbling a bit before finally getting her arms through the sleeves, and yawned again. Getting the pants on wasn't so east, and once she finally got them on, she simply shook her head and sighed.

"This is why I never wear pants." she thought aloud. "I don't like them, and I can hardly move in these." She sighed, making her way across the room to look in the full-length mirror. "I suppose I'll have to borrow some of Halley's until I can get some comfortable clothing for myself." She blinked a few times, grabbing a ribbon to tie her hair up. She looked herself over in the mirror, and when she was satisfied with her appearance she rushed out of her room, almost running into the kitchen, where she was greeted by Roger.

"You are up early, young lady. Can you not sleep?"

She shook her head, grabbing an orange from a bowl before sitting down. "That's not it. I slept fine last night, actually." She started peeling the orange, finding it hard to do with the lack of nails. "I need to go shopping later, by the way. I need to get rid of the clothes we don't wear, and I'm back to wearing Halley's clothes again. So I figured I would wake up early to get some things done." She looked up at him, the orange half peeled. "And what about you? Can _you_ not sleep?"

Roger shook his head, handing her a plate of boiled eggs. "Not necessarily. I stayed up; I was working on a new experiment."

Koudelka laughed, setting down the orange. "What you mean to say is that you're _so_ excited about this new thing you came up with, and as a result you couldn't sleep. So, rather than attempt sleep, like most people would, you worked on it instead. Is this assumption correct?"

"I suppose you could say that." He said with a nod. "I also hate to be blunt, but... Maybe if you quit growing, you wouldn't need to get new clothing so often."

With a sigh, Koudelka grabbed a knife from the table and sliced off the remaining orange peel, thinking to herself how odd oranges were, and wondering why they have a citrus scent to them, as opposed to any other scent. She covered her nose, looking up at Roger. "What do you mean? What are you trying to say? It's not like I've been gaining weight or anything."

"Well, you may not have gained anything in the waist, but..."

Koudelka watched his gaze fall slightly below her shoulders. She could feel the heat rising to her face, more in anger than embarassment, and crossed one arm over her chest, dropping the orange and slapping him with her free hand.

"I guess I was right in assuming you were a dirty old man!" She snapped, her anger rising. "I thought I was wrong, but I guess this is what happens when I second guess myself."

"No, no! You've got it all wrong!" He rubbed his face gently, wincing at the pain. "I wouldn't have said anything if your son hadn't mentioned it!"

She looked down, poking the orange. "Halley... said that? Said such a thing to you?"

Roger shook his head, handing her a bottle of what appeared to be water. "Well, not necessarily. He wrote it in his journal. When he went to bed last night, I noticed that he had left it open, and I just couldn't resist." He chuckled. "But hey, what do you know? I'm the dirty old man, because of something I didn't really say in the first place!" He watched as Koudelka took a large drink before laughing. "What we should have done in the first place is buy clothes for you and Halley to share.

Halley had walked into the kitchen and caught the end of the conversation, rolling his eyes. "And what? Have Mom's boob prints in my shirts? HELL NO." He grabbed one of the boiled eggs, taking a bite before glaring at Roger. "There is NO way I would even CONSIDER sharing my clothes with Mom. She prefers skirts over pants anyway. And so help me, if you even think about buying me a kilt, I will kill your immortal ass in a heartbeat. I would rather go around this place naked. End of discussion."

Koudelka stared at him in disbelief, livid. "Excuse me, young man? It was just an idea. You seriously need to watch your language. I guess you didn't get much sleep either." She sighed, standing up. "Just eat and shut up."

Halley rolled his eyes, shrugging. "Whatever. The good thing about not being a girl is that I don't have to deal with experiencing PMS, unlike SOME people." He chuckled, standing up himself. "I'm outta here."

Roger and Koudelka watched as Halley left the room. Koudelka shook her head in frustration as she heard a door slam in the other room.

"I'm not going through any of that yet! It's only been, what….a week? Oh, fuck it! I'm going to go back to sleep!" She finished the drink, throwing it in the trash before storming out of the room.

Roger watched her leave, before turning around. "Alright, then let's continue with that experiment…" He picked up a bottle, gasping. Rather than his experiment, which was labeled as such with a warning not to consume, he could only find bottles of water. He looked around the kitchen in a panic, and then froze, almost feeling his heart freeze with him. He slowly walked to the trash can, shakily reaching for the bottle of water he had given Koudelka, reading the label out loud.

"Experiment Six," He gasped in disbelief. "SHIT."


	2. Chapter 2

A note from the author: Here starts Chapter 2.Well; I guess Chapter 1 could have actually been a prologue. I mentioned earlier that this was a major OOC fic, right? Good. I will remind you quickly; the story is rated M for mature content. It has OOC and Au moments. A ton of them. There may be a few spoilers thrown in here and there. A few surprises will be thrown in too - some that won't even make sense! Well, a quick reminder that I do not own Koudelka (copyright wise), characters, or related. I do own a Webster, however, and it does come in handy. Well, enough rambling, here's chapter 2! Read and Enjoy!

An Alternate World

Chapter 2: The World

Koudelka lay on her bed, wrapping her blankets loosely around her. She couldn't believe Halley. When had he started saying those kinds of things, she wondered. Maybe Roger knew. Maybe it was because she had been so caught up in things that she hardly ever spent time with him anymore. Had it not been for Roger, she may have forgotten that he was turning 13 in a couple of weeks. She smiled. He was starting to look more like his father every day…

..And act like him. She groaned. She shut her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

(meanwhile)

Roger frantically waited for Halley to walk into the house. He needed to tell him what he did. Koudelka was probably asleep by now, he figured. He paced through the living room, looking at random things up until Halley walked in.

As soon as he did, Roger jumped in front of him.

"Halleyimadeamistakeandnowyourmomisprobablyasleepandmaybedreamingofthingsshewouldntimagineandineedyourhelp-"

Halley hit him in the head. "I thought that little boys and girls talk that fast. Damn it, old man, talk to that I can understand you, will you?"

"Okay," He took a deep breath. "Listen, I was working on an experiment, sort of like a potion if you will. It would take whoever drank it to a parallel universe, as long as they were asleep..."

Halley nodded. "And?"

"I'll never know if it works or not!"

"Why not?" Halley moved to his left and sat in a recliner. "Did somebody steal it or something?"

"No. You see, I had it in a labeled water bottle, and I had it on the table. Oh, I am such an idiot!"

Halley rolled his eyes. He ignored Roger's comment to quit doing so. "What's so wrong with having it in a water bottle on the table? It should still be on the table then."

Roger shook his head. "No, you fool! I accidentally gave your mother the bottle to drink! She downed the whole thing! Oh, if only I had realized sooner, then maybe…"

Halley shook his head. "And how exactly did I know something as stupid as that would come out of your mouth? Can't you just wake her up, and everything will be perfectly normal? That's how it usually works, right? So do that. Oh wait…If I'm not mistaken, she sleeps in the nude…" He shook his head. "She might think you are a dirty old man again. Never mind. Wait for her to wake up."

Roger shook his head. "She'll only wake up on her own if she wants to. Meaning, if she wants to leave the alternate world."

(Back to Koudelka)

Koudelka woke up, her head pounding. She felt different for some reason. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She seemed to look perfectly normal. And there was nothing out of the ordinary in the room.

Except for the boxers on the side of the bed. She picked them up, examining them closely. She raised an eyebrow, before setting them on the bed.

"Who the hell do these belong to? They're too big to be Halley's…" She jumped. There was a man in the bed!

_Now, who the fuck was I in bed with?_

She went over to the man's side of the bed, kneeling down for a closer look. He had covered his face up, which made it a bit difficult to figure out who he was. She did see a few blond locks of hair poking out of the blanket, though. Koudelka moved the blanket back a little, to see a familiar face, staring back at her.

He blinked. "Something wrong, Koudelka?"

"E...Edward!" She took a few steps back. "What are you doing here?"

He sat up, staring her down. "I_ live_ here with you. What's wrong with you?" He grabbed the boxers, putting them on. "Do you have a fever or something?" He tossed her a dress.

She looked at the dress, shuddering. Sequins. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

He rolled his eyes. She nearly laughed. _Like father, like son._ "What else are you supposed to do with it? Put it on."

The command threw her off guard. "What, huh? What do you mean, 'put it on'? I…"

He sighed, before standing up and taking the dress from her. "Arms up." He watched as she did so, and he pulled the dress over her head.

She pulled it over her chest, felling flow over her waist, barely touching her knees. She looked in the mirror.

Edward nodded. "You can see your bra straps. You might want to take that off."

Koudelka glanced over at him. "The dress?"

"No, the bra, silly."

She could feel herself blush. "I think its fine the way it is…"

He nodded. "It would look nicer without the straps, though…"

Koudelka rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll lose the straps." She went over to her drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors. Before Edward could comment, she brought them up to her shoulder, and cut off her bra straps. She looked at Edward.

"There. No straps anymore."

Edward stared at her, before looking away. "Yeah, I guess that works. Well, I guess you get to pick out what I'm wearing, then. So…. What'll it be?"

Koudelka shook her head. "You know what? I have this really bad headache. You pick out what you want to wear; I'm going to lie down for a little while."

"You can't. We have to go see James, remember? To see if he can take care of Halley while we're gone."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'while we are gone'?"

Edward felt her forehead. "You aren't running a fever. But, how could you forget our anniversary?"

Koudelka nearly fell. "Our what? Seriously? Our anniversary?" She nodded. "Alright then. I guess I'll try to stay up. I'll just go and get a glass of water, first."

She ran out of the room, leaving a puzzled Edward as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She took a drink before taking a deep breath. "What the hell is going on? Why am I seeing Edward? I'm imagining things again, aren't I?"

"Oh, my wild gypsy girl!" Koudelka was afraid to look out the window to find the source of the comment. "How I dote upon thee! Thou art looking fair this lovely morn. When can we be together, as one?"

She couldn't help it. She moved the curtain, peeking out. She immediately moved it back, falling to the floor. She shut her eyes, before looking back through the window. She took a deep breath.

"James," She sighed. Her face cringed for a second. "Thou art a wonderful man; however dote upon thee I do not." She could feel the heat on her cheeks. "Please, thou art too fine of a man for me. Go find somebody else to dote upon…"

Edward laughed behind her. "You're actually responding to him today? Usually, you just ignore him, or flash him or something like that…"

Koudelka gasped, quickly shaking his head. "No way! I would never do that and you know it!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, right. I know you pretty damn well, but I've never seen you at any point in time do what you're doing now… You sure you're okay? You want to see a doctor?"

Once again, Koudelka shook her head. "No, no, no, NO! I am perfectly fine! It's just, you aren't supposed to be here, and I'm supposed to be raising Halley with roger….Where are those two anyway? Oh well, not the point. I just…. I'm so confused right now, like this is all a dream, or something."

"Thou art…" James started. Edward poked his head out of the window.

"Thou shalt keep thy grubby hands off my lady. Do thou understand?"

Koudelka couldn't help but laugh. A retorting like that wouldn't come from Edward in a million years, though. And that got her to thinking, which reminded her…

"Isn't James with Elaine?" She covered her mouth as soon as the words escaped from them. Edward looked at her as though she were out of her mind.

"You really are out of it today, aren't you? Why would he be with her? He _hates_ her. He loves you, though. He 'dotes upon you'"

Koudelka shrugged. "And exactly WHEN would I dote back to him? I love you, remember? I can't stand him." She took another drink of her water. "You know what? I think I'm going to go take a walk."

She hurriedly walked out of the house, onto a small path until she was out of view of the house. She sighed, sitting down against a tree, wrapping her arms around her legs.

A glimpse back and she saw someone coming her way. It took her a moment to recognize them, but it left her with nothing short of horror.

Uh-oh. Elaine.

(End)

A/N: A few lines over five pages….longest chapter I have ever written! Well, let's see…Koudelka went to sleep, woke up to find herself in bed with a naked Edward, and has found out the James loves her. She's confused, and I don't blame her. I just confused myself… (Insert big explosion is my brain) well, anticipate the next chapter…It may confuse you…


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Author's note: Hell yes! The story's coming back! It's been almost two years, and I felt like a abandoned you guys. But guess what? I FOUND THE OLD DRAFT FOR CHAPTER 3!! And... It kinda sucked, so I redid it, it's a little better so just bear with me. This is a fifteen year old writing a very OOC story. So now I will turn you to the metting of Koudelka and Elaine...

An Alternate World

Chapter 3

_Elaine._

Koudelka took a few steps back. Elaine was heading in her direction. Before Koudelka had a chance to blink, she was standing before her, in a rather sheer top and tight blue pants. Elaine crossed her arms.

"What's wrong, Koudelka? Is James giving you shit again? Because if he is, well...You remember what happened to you-know-who."

Koudelka shook her head. "No, I don't. Who are you talking about?"

Laughing, Elaine placed a hand on Koudelka's shoulder. "Patrick. Remember, he kept trying to get in your pants? If I recall correctly, Patrick and I had a friendly discussion...He was never seen or heard from again."

The thought of what Elaine could have possibly done to Patrick was enough to send shivers down Koudelka's spine. She sighed, nodding. She had to convince Elaine that nothing was wrong."Yeah, I remember. But...don't hurt James. Please, just don't do anything too violent."

Frowning, Elaine moved her hand away from Koudelka's shoulder. "You know what, you really take the fun out of _everything_. But no Worries, I will talk to him."

Koudelka watched as Elaine went by, shaking. _What in God's name is going on?_

"So all that we have to do is try to convince mom to right up, right?" asked Halley.

Roger nodded. "In essence, yes.But since she is asleep and such, I am afraid it won't be so easy.But first thing is first, we need to see what I have in my trusted book collection." He moved toward the closest bookshelf, continuing to speak. "We aree going to have to make a potion of some kind that would enable us to talk to her while she is asleep. Then we convince her to wake up, and I can work on producing a duplicate of expirement six again, because stupid me told your mom it was water."

Halley rolled his eyes. "That sounds great and all, Roger, but I still have a question to ask."

"Yeah?"

"If mom is sleeping, how do we get her to drink the potion without trying to drown her? I think we should inject it intravenouosly, rather than try to get her to swallow it in her sleep. What do you think?"

Roger nodded, pulling out a worn book off of the bookshelf. "I knew you were a genius! Well, we will get this mixture together and see where it goes from there."

Edward managed to talk Roger into watching over Halley. When they were gone, he sat down at the kitchen table, staring at Koudelka.

"What is going on today? You're just not acting like yourself."

Koudelka took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. " I, uh...nothing. It's just..." SHe couldn't take it any longer. "Nothing is right, Edward! James and Elaine are supposed to be _dead_, you're supposed to be gone, and I'm supposed to be taking care of Halley on my own!"

"I know you can see in the future sometimes, but still... Koudelka, you're going a tad bit overboard." Standing up, he walked over to Koudelka, giving her a soft peck on the lips.

For the second time that day, Koudelka had felt chills down her spine. It was a strange feeling. She had not been kissed in a long time. When Edward pulled away, a soft tingling sensation was still lingering on her lips. She smiled.

"Well, uh...Edward, um, I guess...I mean, I may have been a little overboard. I must be tired or something. I can't think straight. I think I need to talk to Roger or something."

"Well, he just left. Maybe we can catch up to him."

Koudelka shook her head. What's gotten into you? You're..different somehow. everything's off. I can't explain it. I..." She took a deep breath. "I..."

"Okay, Halley! I got it! There is one thing that we can do to try and talk with your mom before we actually try to make this antidote."

Halley sat up straight. "Okay, Roger. I'll do whatever you want me to." Halley immediately wished he hadn't said that. He had a habit of making things sound a bit naughty.

Roger didn't respond to the comment. "Halley, did you ever master your telepathy?"

"Of course I did, old fart! What, did you think I was a lazy bum or something?"

Roger smirked. "You, lazy? Who would say such a thing? No, that isn't it. You're too sweet to be lazy."

Halley heard the sarcastic tone. He sighed. "Okay. what do you want to try? No more jokes! I want to get this over with already."

"Use your telepathy to talk to your mother."

Koudelka ran into her room, her face tinted crimson and her heart beating too fast for her to still be alive.

_I can't believe it. I told Edward how I felt!_

Koudelka could barely breathe. She sat on the bed, trying to relax...

_Mom._

Gasping, Koudelka sat up. "Halley?"

_It's alright. Roger fucked up and drugged you._

"Drugged me?"

_He gave you one of his potions by mistake. If you wake up, everything will be back to normal._

"But I..." Koudelka shook her head.

_What's wrong, mom?_

"I don't want to go back."

_But mom - _

"Halley, I don't want talk about this right now. I want to stay here! I..." Koudelka could feel the warm tears rolling down her face. "I love your father, and I can be with him here. I want to be with him forever.

_I understand. Try to get ahold of me if anything goes wrong._

koudelka laid back down, frusterated. WHat was she going to do? Before she could stop her tears and steady her breathing, Edward had walked in, locking the door behind him. She tried to hide her face, and Edward moved closer to her, bringing her face up to meet his eyess.

"My _cariad_, I know you love me; hence the ring on your finger and the anniversary. I love you too. What's really wrong?"

Koudelka sighed." I don't know. I'm going to find some real clothes; these damned sequins are driving me crazy."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's Chapter four...I did demote the rating to T...Oh well, I couldn't think of what was originally planned; this might just drag on for awhile before Koudelka gets awoken...We'll see how this plays out.

An Alternate World

Chapter 4

"WE need her to wake up. What are we going to do? This thing won't be done for weeks!

While Roger was saying whatever came to mind, Halley was thinking about his conversation with his mom. It wasn't like her at all. And _sequins_? He hadn't seen her in a dress for a long time. It didn't make sense. Then he remembered the last thing she said to him.

"_At least here I can see him!"_

The sentence was still burned into his brain; this particular phrase gave him a crazy idea.

"Hey, Roger?"

Roger ceased his ranting for a moment, making eye contact with Halley. "What's up?"

"Do you…you know…" Halley took a deep breath, exhaling rather slowly. "Do you have any idea where Edward is?"

Roger was silent. He stood up, walking over to a shelf. "Well, I don't know why on earth you want to know at a time like this, but I should still have…Here we are." He picked up a small box, taking it over to the table and opening it. "I never want you to mention this to your mom."

He pulled out a small stack of unopened letters, laying them out in the table. Only one of them looked recent, but they were all addressed to Koudelka. Halley stared blankly at the papers.

"You were hiding his letters?"

Roger nodded. "These are from a few years back. If she found these, she would have lost it. She was stressed enough as it is, and, you know…at Calios. I didn't want her to worry about him." ROger pushed the stack towards Halley. "Each of them has a different return address. He must have been moving around a lot. Why did you want them?"

Halley glanced towards Koudelka's room for a moment. "When I was talking to her, she said that she didn't want to come back because she was able to be with him. That and…" he paused for a moment, shaking. "I think it would be nice if I saw him, for once in my life."

Roger took think into consideration. _Maybe if Edward were here, maybe she would want to wake up._

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if he still lives in Wales; it's about ten miles away from here, but I believe he recently sent something…"He dug through the box, pulling envelopes and cards out until he found a package. "I completely forgot about this one; it's from about a few weeks ago. It was sent from the hotel a few blocks away from here. Let's go and check it out."

….

"Okay, Edward, this is getting ridiculous! Why does everything here have fucking _sequins_? "

Koudelka was walking around in a baby blue bathrobe. She had looked through her dresser to discover that, with the exception of very few undergarments, all of her clothes had sequins on them to some degree. Edward was trying not to laugh.

"You know, Koudelka, you can always wear some of my clothes if sequins are bothering you that badly." he muttered under his breath.

"Well, maybe if sequins didn't exist, I wouldn't be finding this so damn difficult! I hate sequins with _a passion…_"

…

Halley and Roger had set off to the hotel, after calling and finding out that Edward was still staying there. It didn't take them that long to get there, and they didn't have a chance to introduce themselves before Edward pulled them into the suite, closing the door and offering them some tea. They sat down, Halley slightly nervous.

The three of them sat in the room, not saying a word. Roger took the occasional sip of tea; Halley merely stared at the floor. Eventually, Edward took a deep breath, getting Halley's attention. He was staring directly at him.

"Roger, who is this?" Edward nodded in Halley's direction. "He looks a lot like me. Who the _hell_ is this boy?"

Roger set the tea down, standing up. "It's simple really. I'm surprised you saw it so quickly; it took his mother and I years." He walked behind Halley." What I mean to say is…" He held his breath in a failed attempt to build suspense. "What I should have said was that this is your son."

Edward stared at Roger in disbelief. "I don't understand."

Halley leaned forward. "The process of sexual reproduction is a simple practice in which you place the penis into the--"

"I know that!" Edward tried not to laugh. _This guy had a sense of humor_. "I've had enough practice of that. What I want to know was when and with who?"

Roger moved away from Halley sitting back down. "It was a long time ago. Sixteen years, to be correct. You were with Koudelka. Do you remember?"

Edward looked as though his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "I…I had no clue. I didn't know." He took a deep breath." I figured something had happened when she never wrote anything to me after I sent all those letters. I figured she didn't want anything to do with me."

Halley sighed. "She keeps to herself a lot. We fight all the time. Hell, we end up sharing each other's clothes!" Ignoring Edward's look of surprise, he continued. "To be perfectly honest, I think she would want to see you - that is, if Rogers doesn't hide you with the letters. She never did get a chance too see them."

Edward stood up, turning on Roger. "Well then, mummy man, why did you do that? I've been thinking she was avoiding me for the last FIFTEEN YEARS!"

"You want an explanation?"

"Hell yeah, I do!"

"She was really stressed out. She gave birth to Halley; she raised him alone. It was very hard on her. She barely coped with minor issues the way it was. I thought she would get shaken up if she saw hem. I apologize."

Edward took a deep breath, trying to calm down before looking back at Halley. He slowly nodded. "I didn't know it was that hard on her. If I had known, I would have been nack here in a heartbeat. Nobody told me anything." He looked back at Roger. "Would it be alright if…if I go see her?"

"Oh, of course!" Roger chimed. "I could always use more company! We just need to figure out how to wake her up!"" Roger grabbed Edward, pulling him and Halley towards the door.

Edward glanced over at Halley. _He barely looks like Koudelka. If he really is my son, he was copied and pasted._

"What does Roger mean by having to wake her up? Is she sleeping right now?"

Halley sighed. "Dude, trust me, it's a long stary. I'll explain when we get home."

END

A/N: Well, there you go. This is starting to get a tad bit confusing. Well, you around!

--Elaine


End file.
